endlessskiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alessandra
A Niso chemist, anarchist, criminal, and medic. All in that order. Origin The daughter of rich doctor and her politician husband, Alessandra was a mischievous teenager on her home world. Although by no means a hardcore criminal, her petty acts of thievery and vandalism provided a backbone for her general anarchic personality due to a general lack of discipline from her strict mother and distant father. Due to her father's influence and her parents' combined wealth, Alessandra never faced any charges beyond more than a slap on the wrist and the occasional fine. However, as Alessandra reached adulthood, her parent's protection started to were thin. As her crimes moved from petty vandalism to arson, her father was soon forced out of office. Combining the sudden lack of prestige of her family and her rising notoriety, Alessandra was eventually forced into a mental institute. While there, Alessandra soon discovered a new passion- chemistry. She soon began to study all sorts of material on the matter, ranging from the chemicals used by the Niso body to create reproductive organs of different species to the art of blowing things up. Her fascination in particular leaned towards the latter, although she did learn a variety of medical knowledge along the way. Eventually, she was deemed fit to return to society, where she found a job for a local arms dealer. She helped manufacture traditional military explosives with more illegal or experimental materials, thus giving her boss an edge on the competition. Recruitment Alessandra was unfortunately caught in the crossfires during a raid on her boss' warehouse (and her lab) by Theo's team, who's medic was killed in combat and Ricao wounded. Held at gunpoint, Alessandra haphazardly patched up the Altaic back into fighting shape as local law enforcement approached the scene. She revealed she was the one who manufactured the explosives and Theo, not one to waste an opportunity like this, offered to hire her as crew in exchange for her making the explosives for him and his occasional employers. Personality With a flair for the dramatic and a chaotic mind, Alessandra is far from the most reasonable or logical person onboard the ship. A self-designated pyro, although far from being psychopathic as one would expect, she always prefers to settle things her way. Stubborn and impulsive, Alessandra can rarely keep herself occupied with a thought unless it either entertains her or she absolutely must in order to survive. As the youngest on the ship, she comes with the typical last child complex- stubborn and caring little for what others feel, but at the same time vulnerable and feeling she must prove herself to the others. In this, she has found an uncle of sorts in Ricao, the ship's oldest member, as well as a stern but fun older brother in Theo. Despite all this, her impulsiveness and general wish to make mayhem often push these occasional moments of weakness aside. Equipment *'Heckler & Colt MP60:' **The galaxy's most generic submachine gun **45 round magazine **12mm rounds **65 yard range **650 rounds per minute *'Satchel of Bombs:' **'Sticky Bombs:' ***Traditional explosive covered in a special adhesive that allows it to stick to any substance ***Carries 10 in her satchel **'Needler Grenade:' ***The galaxy's most generic grenade ***5-second delay ***Explodes into a flurry of spikes and shrapnel ***Carries 15 in her satchel **'Cryo Bombs:' ***Contain a liquidized form of nitrogen, that immediately spills out after being shattered ***Can only open after manual activation by Alessandra ***Carries 5 in her satchel **'Stun Grenades:' ***Contains an omnidirectional Taser Shockwave with a capacitor that decativates on impact ***Creates a taser-like effect on those caught in the blast radius ***Carries 5 in her satchel **Adrenaline Shots ***In addition to her explosives, Alessandra also carries twelve shots of adrenaline in her pouch Skills *'Expert Chemist:' Despite her wild-eyed and more eccentric personality, Alessandra is very skilled at crafting incendiaries and chemicals needed for her explosives to be created. *'Skilled Medic:' Due to her various readings about chemicals and her studies the finer arts of blowing things up, Alessandra has become a quite skilled medic at temporarily healing combat wounds, either by stopping bleeding, resetting a limb, or shooting up her "patients" with enough adrenaline to keep fighting Relationships *Theo Arnolds: Employer and sibling-like figure *Ricao Orsii: Crew mate and uncle-like figure *Claudius: Crew mate and friend *Rayden Quaold: Crew mate *RRS-4| Crew mate Category:Characters